un amor a primera vista
by haruna de kazemaru
Summary: este es el amor entre haruna y kazemaru que empieza al conoceres porque solo fue amor a primera vista pero se va ha ir desarrollando muy rapido empezaran los celos de kazemaru para protegerlo a quien ama verdaderamente y esto no terminara con eso de un amor se volveran un noviasgo entre elllos y ceran felices pero intergerencias entre los dos. espero que les gusten los quiero mucho
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón que se enamoró a primera vista

de haruna y kazemaru

cap 1 el inicio de clases

en la secundaria una joven muy linda y fuerte estaba entrando a 1 de secundaria con su pelo largo azul marino que se encontraba suelto y vestía el uniforme del Raimon y jugaba futbol, ella ante de entrar a el salón se encontró con una amiga de infancia llamada: aki Kino ella le dijo que la buscara en el recreo las horas pasaron hasta el recreo

EN EL RECREO

Haruna: hace rato que nos vemos

Aki: si

Haruna: una pregunta hay aquí un club de futbol

Aki: quiere que te lo presente , estoy de ayudante en ese club

Haruna: claro

En eso suena el timbre pasaron dos hora y ya era salida

SALIDA

Aki: ven haruna que te mostrar el club

Haruna: ok

EN EL CLUB

Endo: chicos debemos entrenar

chicos: a hora endo

EN ESO ENTRA LAS CHICAS

Aki: hola chicos , le quiero presentar a una amiga

Haruna: hola un placer conocerlos a todos y se queda mirando a kazemaru

Endo: chicos preséntese ala amiga de aki

Chicos: ah

Kazemaru sonrojada: holo me llamo kazemaru ichirouta

Haruna sonrojada: un placer conocerte me llamo haruna otonashi ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?

Kazemaru: claro haruna

Endo: tendrá que ser otro día debemos entrenar

Psm kazemaru

Maldito endo . vete con tu futbol a Italia

Fin de psm

En el entrenamiento

Los chicos practicaban y empezaron a chutar el más hábil después de endo y goenji era kazemaru

Kevin se la paso a max y max a goenji y el a kabeyama y kazemaru mete un gol

Haruna: genial kazemaru eres muy bueno

Max: al parecer kazemaru tiene una fans

Kazemaru sonrojado: ja jaaaa ja ja ja ja ja ja

AL TERMINAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO HARUNA SE ACERCO A KAZEMARU

Haruna: a hora si ponemos comerese helado

Kazemaru: si vámonos

Psm de haruna

Que son estos sentimientos que siento por kazemaru el es muy amable conmigo y lo quiero mucho será que me gusta

Fin psm

Psm de kazemaru

haruna es una chica linda y dulce parece que nos llevamos bien y es re linda será que haruna me gusta lo veré con el tiempo

fin de los psm

EN LA HELADERIA

Kazemaru: bonita que helado quieres

Haruna : de choco almendra

Kazemaru: a ti también te guste ese helado

Haruna: claro es mi favorito

Kazemaru: parece que tenemos cosas de común

Haruna : si

Mesero: hola puedo pedir la orden de esta hermosa joven

Kazemaru tono celoso: queremos 2 helados de choco almendra

Mesero: ok enseguida los traigo

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Mesero : aquí está para el joven y la joven hermosa

Kazemaru tono celoso: gracias

DESPUES DE COMER LOS HELADOS

AFUERA

Kazemaru sonrojado: quieres que te a compaña a tu cas

Haruna : ok

Psm kazemaru

Porque me puse celoso si solo somos amigos ahhh

Fin

Kazemaru: me he divertido mucho

Haruna: deberíamos hacer esto otro día

Kazemaru: si porque no mañana

Haruna: si y ya llegamos

Kazemaru: chao

Haruna: chao y le da un beso en la mejilla

A la mañana siguiente

Kazemaru paso a buscar a Haruna

Kazemaru: HARUNA

Haruna: ya voy

Haruna: hola kaze-kun

Kazemaru : hola haru- chan =)

Haruna: vámonos

Kazemaru: ok


	2. Chapter 2

Un corazón que se enamoró a primera vista

de haruna y kazemaru

cap2 el amor nos esta atrapando

EN LA ESCUELA

En eso se encontraron a aki

Haruna: hola aki

Aki: hola haruna

Kazemaru: se olvidaron de mi

Haruna: no

Kazemaru: que bueno

Aki: kazemaru chao y haruna vámonos

Haruna: ok

Kazemaru: eh ni para saludarme aki

Aki: chao

Y SE LLEVA A HARUNA

Kazemaru: eh no te lleves a haruna

Aki: celoso y le saca la lengua

Kazemaru: tsk, regresa aquí aki

Aki: no quiero

EN LA ESCUELA

Haruna: me voy a mi salón chao

Aki: chao

Kazemaru: chao haru-chan

Haruna: chao guapo y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Aki: besito y todo

Nos vamos

Aki: ja ja ja mírate estas mas rojo que un tomate

Kazemaru sonrojado: yooo nosbbnmmoo esssstohmmmkoooy roojjjoo

Aki: no te entiendo nada ah estas nervioso

Kazemaru sonrojado: no lo estoy

Aki sarcasmo : claro kazemaru

Kazemaru sonrojado:nos vamos

Aki : ok

En clase de haruna

Consejero: haruna ve para el salón de profesores

Haruna: Ok


	3. Chapter 3

Un corazón que se enamoró a primera vista

de haruna y kazemaru

cap3 EL ALMUERZO

En el salón de profesore

Haruna: buenas

Director Raimon: hola haru

Haruna: que paso me he metido en un problema

Prof de mate: claro que no haruna

Haruna: ah que bien entonces que pasa

Director: es que hemos pensado adelantarte un ano

Haruna: ahh

Consejera de el grupo de kazemaru y aki: ven te mostrare tu salón

Haruna: ok

EN EL SALON

Chicos: porque la consejera se demora tanto

Chicas: no sabemos

Amy: hola hoy tenemos a una joven que adelantaron un ano

ENTONCES HARUNA ENTRA

Haruna: hola un placer

Amy: siéntate en el ante penúltimo puesto de la primera fila de el otro lado de el escritorio

Haruna: ok

Y SE SIENTA DELANTE DE KAZEMARU Y DETRÁS DE GOENJI Y A LADO DE AKI

Goenji: hola guapa

Haruna: hola

Kazemaru: tsk

Aki: ah kazemaru no te pongas celoso

Kazemaru: cállate

Goenji: eh guapa a hora comemos juntos

Haruna: claro

Kazemaru tono celoso; yo , akiy ichinose vamos

Aki; si yo también voy ahí goenji cuidado con kazemaru te mata por hacerle algo haru

Goenji: tranquila no pasara porque tengo a el angel guapa

Kazemaru tono celoso: no soy un celoso y ella no es tu angel

Aki tono con sarcamo: claro kazemaru no eres celoso

Amy: están en clases señoritos aki, goenji, kazemaru y señorita haruna no se entre tenga con ellos

Haruna: ok profesora

Amy : pero igual los cuatro a detención

Aki: ok

Goenji: ok

Kazemaru:ok

Haruna : ok profesora

DESPUES PASAN LAS SIGUENTES HORAS HASTA EL RECREO

Goenji: vámonos haruna

haruna: ok

kazemaru tono celoso; vámonos y se lleva a haruna

aki: esperanos

kazemaru: ok

DESPUES DE ESO SE FUERON UN ARBOL DE SAKURA QUE HABIA FLORECIDO

haruna: que tal aquí

aki: es un gran lugar

ichinose: aki tiene razón

goenji:a hora a comer

kazemaru: ok

DESPUES DE COMER

Aki : ichinose

Ichinose: dime

Aki sonrojada: este que si quieres un poco de flan

ichinose : claro

haruna: jajjaaaaaa

aki: de que te ríes

haruna: de nada

y en eso suena el timbre

haruna: vámonos kazemaru

kazemaru : ok

En eso llegan los otros

aki: ni esperan

ichinose : es verdad

goenji: es que kazemaru quería estar solo con haruna

aki: ahhh kazemaru te pillaron

kazemaru: yo no quiero eso

aki: auch haruna

haruna se va llorando

ichinose: creo que metiste la pata bien hondo

y en eso se aki se va a buscar a haruna pero antes de irse le dice

aki: reza porque te perdone porque un amigo nunca dice algo haci

CON HARUNA

PSM

PORQUE LLORO SI EL SOLO ES UN AMIGO PERO EL SERA QUE NI ME QUIERE COMO AMIGA SOLO ME VE COMO SU COMPANERA

Y se paró y se fue y se encontró con un chico llamado afrodith( creo que se escribe haci)

Afrodith: porque lloras muñeca

Haruna: en que ano estas

Afrodith: en 2 ano de la escuela Zeus

Comentario de escritora

Yo hare que afrodith conozca a haruna

Fin

Haruna: y que haces aquí

Afrodith: solo mirando el lugar pero tú te ves muy simpática

Haruna: gracias

Afrodith: chao

Haruna: chao nos volveremos a ver

Afrodith: claro Y SE VA

En eso suena el timbre para dar comienzo a la clase de artística

Y EN ESO ENTRA HARUNA A SU SALON

Aki: donde estabas

Haruna: hablando con alguien que me llamo

Aki: por eso te fuiste

Haruna: claro que pensaban

Y TODOS MIRAN A KAZEARU

Aki: no en nada

ENTRA EL PROF Y TODOS SE SIENTA

MARCOS: bueno chicos hoy haremos grupo de dos estudiante y el trabajo es hacer una pintura de su compañero u otra cosa

Los grupos son

Aki y ichinose

Haruna y kazemaru

Endo y natsumi

Handa y max

Kevin y goenji

Alicia y kabeyama

Y etc.

En el grupo de kazemaru y haruna

Haruna: qué tal si te dibujo

Kazemaru: yo soy muy bueno en artística y serias una gran modelo

Haruna sonrojada: gracias

Y haruna se pone en una pose muy linda para kazemaru y empieza a dibujar

Kazemaru: perdóname

Haruna: te perdono si vas conmigo al centro comercial

Kazemaru: dale

Y en eso termina y le quedo súper lindo

Kazemaru: creo que no sé qué le falta

Haruna: yo creo que está bien haci

Kazemaru: pero le falta mucho porque aquí no estás tan bella que en la veda real

Haruna sonrojada: piensas eso de mí

Kazemaru sonrojado: claro haruna

Haruna : eres muy dulce

y le da un beso en la mejilla

kazemaru medio embobado: ahh gracias

haruna: jjjaaaa jjjaaaa

Kazemaru: de que te ríes

Haruna: de nada lindo

CON ICHINOSE Y AKI

Aki: que vamos a hacer

Ichinose: que tal si hacemos a ti

Aki: ok

Y empieza a dibujar a aki y le queda bien (pero no tan bien como a kazemaru

Kazemaru gracias linda Haruna de kazemaru: gracias kazemaru te amo mucho cara enamorada

Amy Arosemena: sigue con mi pareja favorita ichinose: gracias por ayudarme

amy Arosemena: claro ichinose babeando haruna de kazemaru: eres mi mejor amiga soly pero GRITA DEJA DE BABEAR POR ICHINOSE AMY: QUIEN HABLA Y TU POR KAZEMARU y se empieza a pelear .serena y seiya: perdonen a mis amigas pero sigamos)

con endo y natsumi

endo: qué tal si hacemos un balón de futbol

natsumi: tu solo piensas en futbol verdad

endo: claro

y natsumi le pega en la cabeza

endo: porque me pegaste( por solo pensar en futbol kazemaru: esa es la verdad pura lucia yo: ahh kazemaru)

natsumi: dibújame endo

endo dibuja a natsumi el dibujo era una cabeza con dos ojos y una boca un palito con dos brazos y piernas

natsumi : que es eso

endo: tu natsumi

natsumi: eso no se parece a mi

endo: igualitas

natsumi: yo tengo nariz , pelo y no estoy tan flaca

en eso suena el timbre y le entregan los trabajos

yo: bueno espero que le haya gustado

kazemaru: dejen lindos comentarios

yo: te amo kazemaru

amy: yo te amo ichinose

ichinose: ok hasta pronto


	4. Chapter 4

4Un corazón que se enamoró a primera vista

de haruna y kazemaru

cap4 al centro comercial

En la puerta del colegio

kazemaru: haruna a quien esperas

haruna: a un bobo que cae muy bien

kazemaru tono celoso: y donde estas

haruna: eres tu kazemaru

kazemaru tono alegre: y porque

haruna: vámonos a el centro comercial

¿?: Puedo ir

¿?: Puedo a acompañarte aki

Haruna: claro pueden venir o no kazemaru

Kazemaru: venga chicos

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Haruna: aki entremos a este

Aki: ok

A dentro

Haruna mira este vestido

Aki:y esto zapatos y el vestido

Y se fueron a medir los vestidos

Kazemaru: a rapido que no es toda la tarde

Y en eso sale haruna

Haruna: como me veo

Kazemaru embobado: ahhhh

Haruna: kazemaru

Kazemaru poniendo su compostura: te ves hermosa haruna

Ichinose: aki sal

Aki: ya voy

EN ESO SALE

Aki:como me veo

Ichinose: te ves linda

Aki:gracias

Haruna:que tal si nos vamos

Aki: quieren ir a comer helado

Kazemaru y haruna: claro

Ichinose porque no

Aki: vámonos

EN UNA HELADERIA Y DULCERIA

Haruna: QUIERO UN HELADO DE vainilla Y UN TROZO DE PAE DE MANZANA

Kazemaru: yo quiero un dulce de chocolate

Ichinose: un helado de galleta

Aki: un trozo de pastel de queso

Mesero: ok señoritos todo junto da igual a 12.00

Kazemaru: divida estas dos cuentas

Mesero: su cuenta con la de la señorita SENALA A HARUNA es igual a 5.50

Kazemaru: tenga y le entrega la plata a el mesero

Mesero: tenga y le entrega la comida

Haruna: kazemaru no lo tenías que pagar todo

Kazemaru: eso es lo que hace un caballero

Con aki y ichinose

Mesero: lo de ustedes es 6. 50

Aki : tenga

Ichinose: tengo

Mesero: gracias por su compra

EN EL HACIENTO

Haruna se estaba comiéndose su helado cuando de repente se voltea y kazemaru lo lamea

Kazemaru: sabe bien tu helado

Haruna: comiste de mi helado

Kazemaru: claro

Haruna:eres un malo

Kazemaru: yo no soy malo

Haruna sarcasmo: entonces eres un guapo

Kazemaru: si tu lo piensas pensare igual

Haruna: jajajaajajajajajaa

Aki: estoy pensando en tener un trabajo

Haruna: si quieres yo trabajare contigo

Aki: claro

Kazemaru: espero que te valla bien

Haruna:gracias

Aki: mañana empezamos

Haruna: ok

Kazemaru: quieres que te acompañe a casa

Haruna : claro

Aki: chao

CON HARUNA Y KAZEMARU

Haruna: kazemaru

Kazemaru;dime

Haruna: este el cuando el trimestre se acabe estaba pensando ir con mis padres a okina y les pregunte si podías ir ellos me dijeron que si


	5. Chapter 5

5Un corazón que se enamoró a primera vista

de haruna y kazemaru

cap5 el trabajo

DESPUES DE SALIRDE LAESCUELA MEFUI CDON AKI A MI NUEVO TRABAJOQUE ERA EN UNA CAFETERIA MUY BONITA

Jefe: buenos días chicas

Haruna: buenos días señor

Jefe:por favor póngase sus uniformes de trabajo

Haruna: ok

Aki: si señor

CUANDO SE CAMBIAN VIENEN DOS CHICOS SOSPECHOSOS QUE SE QUE DAN MIRANDO A HARUNA Y AKI DEESTO NOSEDIERON CUENTAS LAS DOS JOVENES

EN LA CONVERSACION DE LOS CHICOS{TIENEN 15 LOS DOS}y están enla escuela raimon

KYO: esa chica con el pelo verde esta muy bonita

YUKO:también es del pelo azul

Haruna: señoritos que quieren

Yukopsm:te quiero a ti

Yuko: hee un café

Kyo:yo un pastel de fresa

Haruna : a hora regreso

Y SEVA

Al dia siguiente

Haruna: kazemaru esperame

Kazeamru: ok

Aki:hola chicos

Haruna:hola

Y se van a el salón

Las horas pasan hasta que los chicos se deven ir a el entrenamiento al llegar kazemaru no encuentra a haruna y eso lo preocupo mucho

Kazemaru va corriendopor todos lados y no la encuentra

Kazemaru:aki

Aki :que pasa kazemaru

Kazemaru: has visto a haruna

Aki: no '

Kazemaru:eso me preocupa

Aki: tranquilo debe haberse hidio a trabajar

Kazemaru:ok

Y se va al entrenamiento

Loschicos primero estaban calentando y después se dividieron en dos grupos para hacer un partido amistoso entre ellos

Pero el único queno estaba concentrado era kazemaru y solo goenji se había dado cuenta de ello y en el descanso le preguntaría que le pasaba

EN EL DESCANSO

Goenji:que te pasa kazemaru

Kazemaru:es que estoypreocupadapr haruna

CON AKI

EN ESO LLAMANPOREL TELEFONO AKI Y ERA UN NUMERO DESCONOCIDO

Kyo vos distorcionada: hola eres aki Kino

Aki:si

Kyo:tenemos a tu amiga haruna secuestrada y no lepuedes decir nada a la policía

Y cuelgan

CON LOS CHICOS

GOENJI: tranquilo ella esta por allí

Kazemaru:gracias

Akillorando: kazemaru

Kazemaruvozpreocupada: que pasa

Aki: secuestraron haruna

Kazemaru QQQQUUUUUEEEE

GOENJI: como sabes eso

Aki: un hombre me acaba de llamar diciéndolo

Kazemaru: rrr que haremos

Y AKILE LLEGA UN MENSAJI DE DONDE ESTABA LOS HOMBRES

CON HARUNA

Haruna suéltenme

Yuko: eres muy linda y la intenta besarla pero haruna lo patea

Haruna: idiota no teme acerques

Yuko: tú estás amarrada y yo soy libre de hacer cualquier cosa

Haruna: calllate

Yuko : por no obedecerme te cortare el pelo

Haruna: todo menos eso empezó llorar

Yuko se acerca y le corta el pelo

Haruna: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa llorando

Yuko: no llores así te ves muy fea cuando eres hermosa

CON KAZEMARU

Kazemaru empieza a correr por toda la calle estaba muy preocupado por haruna ella estaría a hora muy asustada cuando encontró el edificio era un lugar sucio, cochino

Kazemaru: hay porque tienen a haruna aquí si a ella la tienen que tratar como una princessa

Y en pieza a entrar y entra a la habitación mejor dicho pateo la puerta

Kazemaru: quien fue el maldito que secuestro a la princessa haruna

Yuko: Yo soy el que secuestro a la más hermosa de las princessa

Kazemaru: dámela de regreso a haruna

Yuko: claro que no

Y le empieza romper la camisa

Haruna: aahhh suéltame

Kazemaru enojado: SUELTALA Y LE PEJA TAN DURO QUE SE DESMAYO

Kazemaru tono amable: estas bien

Haruna llorando: kazemaru ahhh

Kazemaru: tranquila vámonos

Haruna llorando: ahhhhh ahhhh ok

Kazemaru: quiers ir a tu casa

Haruna llorando: nnnoooo ahhh

Kazemaru: entonces vas a mi casa

Haruna llorando: okkk ahhh

Kazemaru: ponte esto

Haruna llorando: ok y se pone la chaqueta de kazemaru

Kazemaru: vamonos

Haruna: llorando ahhh ahhh ok

Se van en un taxi y llegan a la casa de kazemaru

Kazemaru: estas mejor

Haruna llorando:no ahh

Y ENTRAN ALA CASA

Kazemaru : llege

Tía : hola kazemaru que le hiciste ha esta niña

Kazemaru: nada

Tío: kazemaru

Kazemaru: quuue

Haruna empieza a llorar en los brazos de la tía de kazemaru

Haruna: casi me violan ahhh

Tia: kazemaru que hiciste

Kazemaru: yo no fui yle cuenta toda lahistoria

Tia: quieres que llame a tu mama

Haruna: si por favor

Y llama a la mama de haruna y le cuenta todo lo que paso y que mañana la dejaria en su casa

Tia : buena si quieres puedes dormir con kazemaru o en el sofá

Haruna : gracias y voy a durmir con kazemaru

Tio : buenas noche

Harunay kazemaru : buenas noches

EN EL CUARTO DE KAZEMARU

Haruna empieza a llorar y kazemaru la estaba consolando

Fin

Yo: bueno aquí otro capitulo

Amy: hola mis amiga

Yo: hola

Ichinose: bueno espero que le haya gustado el fanfic de haruna de kazemaru

Amy: eres muy lindo y lo abraza

Yo: eso si te lo permito

Kazemaru : adiós

Yo: kazemaru y lo abrazan

Kazemaru:adiós

Ichinose: adios


	6. Chapter 6

Un corazon que se enamoro a primera vista

De haruna y kazemaru

Cap 6 superando el miedo

Haruna seguía llorando y kazemaru

Kazemaru :calmate haruna todo paso

Haruna: gracias por salvarme

Kazemaru: como no te hiva a salvar si eres mi amiga

Haruna: me siento mucho mejor

Y se fueron a dormir

Con aki despues de que kazemaru se fue

Aki: ichinose crees que kazemaru la salvo

Ichinose: el poder de el amor lo puede todo

Aki: quisas sea verdad

Ichinose: no te preocupes

Aki: ok

Ichinose: te acompaño a tu casa

Aki: claro

Ala mañana siguiente

Kazemaru a compaño a haruna a su casa

Dentro de casa

Mama de haruna: oh kazemaru gracias por salvar a mi niña

Kazemaru: gracias

Mama de haruna: eh hija cuando vas a hacer que este chico sea tu novio

Haruna: mama

Mama de haruna: jajajajajajajaja tienes que ver tu cara

Kazemaru: haruna debes ierte a vestir o si no llegaremos tarde ala escuela

Haruna: ok

En la sala

Mama de haruna: dime una cosa kazemaru

Kazemaru: dijame

Mama de haruna: a ti te gusta haruna verdad

Kazemar sonrojado: a que viene esa pregunta

Mama de haruna: solo respondeme

Kazemaru sonrojado : si me gusta

Mama: que bien que alegri , como será su boda

Kazemaru: todavía somos muy jóvenes

Mama: ah no seas aguafiestas

Haruna: ya estoy lista

Kazemaru: entonces vámonos

Haruna : ok

Cuando llegan a la escuela

Aki: haruna me tenias muy preocupado

Ichinose: pero el que estaba mas preocupado era kazemaru y kazemaru lo pisa ahhhh eso duele ,pero si es la verdad

Haruna: pero a hora estoy muy bien gracias a kazemaru

Kazemaru. No fue nada

Aki : vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Haruna: aki tiene razón , vamonos kazemar y lo a garra de la mano

Kazemaru: ok

Aki: vámonos ichinose y hace lo mismo que haruna

Ichinose: ok

Despues de que entranron a su salón pasaron y fue recreo y se fueron debajo de el árbol de sakura de la secundaria


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic de kazemaru y haruna

Cap 7 siguendo mi camino

Debajo de el árbol

Haruna: kazemaru di ahh pasándole algo de comida

Kazemaru: ahhh y le dio la comida

Haruna: te gusta

Kazemaru: si esta muy bueno

Aki: ichinose no te sientes un poco incomodo

Ichinose: si un poco

Haruna: esta tarde no iremos a trabjar quiero que me a compañes a una dulcería que tiene unos grandes dulces

Aki: ok

Haruna: despues del entrenamiento

Aki: si

Kazemaru: esta noche ire a tu casa ya que tu madre me invito a comer

Flash back

Mama de h: esta noche quisieras cenar con nosotros ya que salvate a nuestra hija

Kazemaru:ok

Fin de fb

Haruna: ok pero a hora preguntando mama no te pregunto nada raro

Kazemaru: no sonrojado

Haruna: a ok

Aki: ichinose mañana que vas a hacer mañana es viernes ( creo)

Ichinose: nada bueno

Aki: mañana en la torre a las 2:00 pm

Ichinose:ok

Aki: bueno vámonos o se nos hara tarde

Haruna. Ok

Kazemaru: bueno señorita haruna la escoltare a su salón

Haruna siguiéndole la corriente: gracias caballero kazemaru usted es muy amables

K y h: jajajajajajajaja

Ichinose: bueno aki vámonos

Aki: ok ichinose


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic de una amor a primera vista

Cap 8 a la dulcería

En el entrenamiento

Cuando llego haruna goenji se le hacerca

Goenji : estas bien haruna

Haruna: lo sabes

Goenji: si

Haruna: tenia miedo goenji casi llorando

Goenji : tranquila yo sere tu guarda espalda si quieres

Haruna: gracias empezaría s desde mañana por favor

Goenji: claro

Haruna: gracias

( yo : no es un goenji y haruna kazemaru : pero eswo parece)

Goenji: denada abrazandolo

Kazemaru el celo aparece :que hacen abrazados chicos

Goenji: nada que te importe abrazando mas a haruna y enojando a kazemaru

Aki. Ah kazemaru esta celoso de nuevo

´kaze: claro que no

Ichinose. Como te creo

Kaze: dejese de abrazarce

Aki: disque no estaba celoso

Ichi: umm

Goenji: noo

Kazemaru: suéltala

Intentando safar las manos de goenji del cuerpo de haruna y la logra soltar

Kaze: mucho mejor

Despues de el entrenamiento

Haruna: bueno nos vamos aki

Aki: si

Y se van

En la dulcería

Haruna: quiero un heldo de chicle

Aki: quiero un flan

( si yo pudiera comer como ellas sin engordar)

Y se sientan

Aki; haruna se que no quieres hablar de eso pero cuéntame que paso

Haruna. Bueno el chico me corto el pelo xq no lo obedecía solo que mi mama me dio estenciones

Aki: deberías de quitártelas

Haruna: lo hare mañana ya que no tenesmos clases completas ( es hasta las 12: 00 dm)

Aki. Ok en eso suena el celular

Aki : alo

Mama de aki : debes de regresar a casa ok

Aki: ok

De regreso con haruna

Aki: debo irme

Haruna : chao


End file.
